Forgotten
by Legend2
Summary: It was said King Arthurs knights ventured across the world in search of the Holy Grail. This is the account of one knights quest to search for something he knew he would never find. Sorry for the wait.
1. Default Chapter

Had it not been for his sense of duty to his lordship Galthmeir would have probably called it folly to venture on such a mad quest. Though many had seen it as a chance for a holy relic of great importance to strengthen his kings weakened forces, many had said it was futile to search for such a thing. He was just one of many knights sent to find this relic. Surely not even he hoped to find it. Galahad had more luck he was pure of heart after all, but Galthmeir, a barbarian from Ira find the Holy Grail…absurd. Even if he was an honorable man as Uther had told his Merlin before his passing he was still of the old ways.

Nevertheless it was Merlin himself that trusted Galthmeir for his sense of loyalty to his king and the recent events of Lancelot and Guinivere's betrayal of his lordship wieghed heavily on the kings shoulders. It was said he had been struck down by God himself and made ill but few believed that and with Merlin gone their string of advice was anulled as well. The wizard could no longer show them guidance…the Knights of the Round Table were on their own and neither the king had the will or strength to guide them.

Galthmeir brought his horse to a stop and stared at the vast expanse of desert that seemed to stretch for miles without end in sight. It crept into his mind like his growing despair that the more he searched, the weaker his kingdom became. He should be back there, defending his king. However it was Arthur Pendragon himself that entrusted him with this quest, along with nearly 40 other knights who dared to dream of finding the Holy Grail. He had wondered if any of his brethren had found it already and were forcing their way back to help their ailing king. Arthur had told Galthmeir to search until he found it or die trying and he obeyed his lord. He would continue to search until death came to claim him. It may have been hopeless…but it was all he had.

The local desert people had told him that near or nothing lay beyond the desert and those that did venture there were never seen nor heard from again. From what tales he had learned the desert goes on for many miles in every direction. If one manages to survive the deserts hot breath they will find mountains so tall one could touch God upon them, if they live to survive the harsh cold and there were tales of demons beyond the mountains that killed on sight any transgressor. It had been the only land that had not been searched, thus Galthmeir knew his task: venture east as far as his will let him and find the Holy Grail.

Motioning his steed to motion he looked back again at the long expanse of desert behind him then to the desert that lay before him. Taking a jug of water the young knight took a long drink, letting the cool water quench his parched throat. Taking in the last few remnants of the soothing liguid, he began his long trek to the east once more. No doubt not even his steed would last the journey but at least it would take him far enough to tread the rest of way afoot…given he would live that long.

Huang Zhongs eye upon the horizon near coupled that with his bow, watching the long distant arrow strike soundly upon the target in the distance. The private who had placed the target along the try line waved the white flag back signaling a bullseye. The old man let his arm fall away and smiled vainly to Zhao Yun who shook his head in disbelief.

"Well young one," he replied, "let's see you do any better."

"Very well Huang Zhong you have made your point," said the young man, "I merely said there maybe those that could surpass even your skill with a bow."

"I have yet to see that," said the old man, "but I didn't say that I was invincible."

"Of course," Zhao Yun said with a smirk. The old man turned away as Zhao Yun waved the private to return to the castle.

"Any word from our lord in Jing?" Zhao Yun asked. The old man merely snorted in disgust.

"Nothing yet," he replied, "this bad blood with Wu certainly has him on edge most likely…that and Guan Yu's death has made him quite bitter."

"No doubt of that," Zhao Yun replied, "still we should focuss our attention on Cao Cao still."

"Wei can wait it seems," said Huang Zhong, "or at least that is what Zhuge Liang has decided."

"Might as well prepare I suppose for the worst I-," Zhao Yun was saying then he stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes staring out into the distance. The old man looked at him puzzled thus turned to see what he stared at. In the distance they could make out a lone figure walking…no walking…more like staggering toward the castle. He was clad in armor that Zhao Yun had never seen before; it seemed to gleem in the sunlight with an eerie glow that almost made the young man look like Prefect of Heaven itself. It was clear that the young man was hurt, clutching his left arm he noticed a stream of blood running down the length of his of his armor. Surely Zhao Yun could see he needed help. Huang Zhong however was compelled otherwise as he picked up his bow and threaded an arrow along the shaft, taking dead aim at the iron clad man. He was about to fire when Zhao Yun stopped him.

"Huang Zhong what are doing!" said the young man, "can't you see he's hurt?!"

"He's a foriegnor," said the old man, "I've met them before and it is better to kill them before they claim a foothold here."

"He is one man not an army," Zhao Yun shot back, "clearly you can see he does not have the strength to defend himself."

"All the easier to kill him now," said the old man, "now step aside in my shot."

At that the young man placed himself in front of the old archer, blocking his view of the iron clad man.

"I will not let you kill someone in cold blood," Zhao Yun seethed, "not even a foreignor."

"By the gods you're to noble for your own good young buck!" Huang Zhong rasped. Then the old man lowered his bow and stared behind him. Zhao Yun looked back to see the young man in iron was gone.

"Now look what you've done," Huang Zhong said, "he's probably attacking the peasents in the courtyard now."

"Do you hear any signs of combat below Huang?" Zhao Yun asked doubtfully.

"No I don't," Huang Zhong shot back, "but that doesn't make him less dangerous."

"Lord Zhao Yun," a corporal suddenly announced running up the steps, "a strange man in iron has walked into the courtyard."

"You see," said the old man, he then turned to the corporal, "how many has he killed?"

"Killed my lord?" said the underling, "none. He seems to be heading toward the exit now paying no heed to anyone around."

"You…you mean he's just ignoring everyone?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Yes my lord," said the corporal, "he seems to be gravely injured."

He had come this far only to find an arrow slow him down. He didn't even see it coming but felt the wretching pain his left arm. Half starved and near death he had forged a path on his own through the vast desert. His horse died along the way thus he took to the unknown path on foot. Blazing a trail through the vast mountains he finally came upon the demon lands only to find a gate baring his way. He would've known the Grail was here but nothing could be felt nor seen. Just an odd looking castle with two figures atop. They seemed to be arguing with each other as he made his way past the gates, the guards there staring at him as if carried a giant scorpion on his back. He payed them no heed for his task was beyond them. Staggering toward the other end of the castle he could hear the alien tongue of the people here and had wished he had learned more of it. He understood some but not all and wondered what they were planning. Even if they conspired to kill him it was meaningless. Even such would finally bring an end to this never-ending journey. Any kind of rest Galthmeir would openly embrace in this present time, but as long as he still drew breath he would continue on, even if he had to crawl.

Approaching the castles eastern gate he suddenly stopped to a sword pressed keenly against his throat. Nursing his wounded arm he backed up to see an elderly man with long with hair and flowing white beard. The man spoke and what little Galthmeir could make out was the old man demanded why his presence was just. He at least knew some of the language so he could respond.

"Name…Galthmeir," he spoke, "I knight from far." From what more he could make out the old man demanded him to leave. Galthmeir couldn't respond to that for his task was to great to be halted by an old man. He had no sooner had he began trying to walk past him when a younger emerged from a flight of stairs and barred his way. Speaking the same tongue Galthmeir watched his lips in growing confusion, shaking his head not knowing what to say. Then one the guardsman suddenly announced something and both the old man and young warrior turned to the front gate to see an entourage approaching. Galthmeir could see 3 lone figures utop horses. One was young man with a strange headress and long spear prone in his hand. The other on the far right looked even more odd. He wore a strange green turban with a fan held against his breast. The other between the two seemed younger than the latter and Galthmeir could see the sword of nobility at his side. No doubt he was a leader of sorts when the young man and older gentleman bowed to him in greeting. Again a cocofiny of words he did not understand filled the air, as they all seemed to be directed at him. In that moment Galthmeir knew his time was near an end: they were going to kill him. Solemnly he stood there, awaiting his fate.

The one with strange turban thus dismounted and motioned the old man and the latter to step aside. Galthmeir was to heavily wounded to fight nor care anymore as the man approached him.

"You're far from home," said the man in a tongue that he recognized. Galthmeir looked up at him in surprise and spoke.

"Goes without question my liege," he answered, "the trail never seems to end."

"All travels have a beginning and an end," said he, "what are doing here in this land?"

"I…I search for something," Galthmeir replied.

Zhuge Liang knew the poor boy was close to passing. Deathly pale and nearly struggling to hold himself he found it a wonder he had the strength to stand at all. He was young, the strategist could see, with dark hazel eyes and long black hair bound in a ponytail. His armor gleamed dispite the grime and his own lifeblood tarnishing the finish. It had been some time since he had seen their like in these lands before.

"Where do you come from?" Zhuge asked. The young man drew himself up, trying in vain to seem stronger.

"From the islands to the far west," he said, "took ship for the main land…I don't know how long ago."

"You mean Gauls?" asked Zhuge. The young knight shook his head.

"No," said he, "farther than that."

"You have indeed come quite a ways," Zhuge replied, "but why?"

"I search for something," said the young man, "A holy relic."

"I've heard of this," Zhuge Liang replied, "the messiahs cup or something."

"You are well informed," the young knight replied, "I search for the Holy Grail."

"Then you are on a quest," said Zhuge. The young man nodded half-heartedly.

"Yes my liege," he said, "so now you see. Please let me pass…I must complete my task."

"Not in your condition you're not," Zhuge returned, "you're injured and need rest."

"But…my liege…my quest," objected the young man. Zhuge held up a hand to silence him.

"Can wait until you are stronger," Zhuge Liang replied, "until then…rest." The knight sigh grudgingly and nodded. Zhuge Liang turned to Liu Bei.

"My lord," he said, "please see to it he is well taken care of."

"I will," Liu Bei replied, "however he is a foriegnor. Is it best to give him comfort?"

"He's not a warrior," Zhuge replied, "he's on a quest in search of something. We must aid him in any way we can." The Shu lord was reluctant at first then nodded his head.

"Very well," Liu Bei said, "except we do not know his name." Zhuge nodded and turned back to the knight, saying a few a words in the mans unknown tongue. The knight answered and Zhuge Liang turned back to his lord.

"His name is Galthmeir," Zhuge replied, "Son of MacMaghn."


	2. The Unknown Champion

Every bone in Galthmeirs body ached, even his jar was sore. It was as if his new friends decided it better to beat him senseless than kill him. Fortunately for him the man called Zhuge Liang had seen to it personally that he was well taken care of even though he was a foreign man. As a precaution though Zhuge had told him to relinquish his weapons if not for their safety but his own as well. Galthmeir understood and handed over his bastard sword and gear along with his prized possession, his composite longbow Maeve. He had grudgingly given it to the man and asked him that it be well taken care of. Maeve had been at his side since he first pledged his allegiance to Arthur. However for that point in time Galthmeir slept and for once in what seemed like an eternity and he slept well.

***********************************************************************

"I've never seen a bow like this before," Huang Zhong proclaimed, "it's definitely something different than what I'm used to seeing." The old man eyed the weapon with an appraising eye and was for the first time in his long life very impressed. The bow was crafted in what seemed like three different types of wood, with a metallic crossguard protecting the shaft. The twine was strong and as much a Huang Zhong tried he could not fully pull back the string, it was that tight-strung. The entire bow itself was taller than he was and the arrows were a marvel of their own. Metallic heads with a three-bladed point that seemed ideal for piercing armor. Huang Zhong couldn't help but be awed.

"Foreign people are not welcome in these lands," Ma Chao replied, "if he had gone through Wei more than likely they would have killed him on the spot."

"He is here in search of a holy relic," Zhuge Liang thus stated, "as such we must honor him."

"Why?" Ma Chao asked, "he's a barbarian from cruel lands."

"A never ending torch of light in an expanding darkness," Zhuge replied, "Galthmeir is on a quest for truth, not conquest. I've learned more about the western people than you all have and even among their most barbaric people a noble heart on a quest is honored and treated with respect. For the time he is here I will expect all to treat him with the same dignigty as you have given me."

"Whom are you talking of?" said a female voice from behind.

"A young man from the western lands my wife," Zhuge replied without turning to her, "it would honor me if you would see to his injuries and help him get well. The moment he is able to walk again he most likely will leave."

"Of course my husband," Yue Ying replied half-heartedly, "I'll see to his nursing."

"I thank you Yue," Zhuge replied.

Galthmeir had objected to lieing down. The medics begged him lay still but he would hear none of it. Instead he sat crosslegged and let them tend to his injuries. He had nearly scolded them when they tried to take his armor. It was like a part of him, he could not just leave it in anothers hands, besides he wouldn't be staying long anyways. As they left he surveyed the odd room with intripidation that lay within the confines of the castle. Decorative ornaments were cast among the walls and strange paintings depicting sword drawn warriors were scattered among the ceiling. The so-called bed was upon the floor as Galthmeir took to undressing his armor and removing his chainmail shirt that did little to protect his arm against the arrows. Casting the shirt aside he surveyed the medics skill with healing with and impressionable hand. They were surely good at what they did. Something told him it might have been from years of combat perhaps.

"You shouldn't mess with the dressings," said a young female voice. Galthmeir looked up to see and young woman with a crown like headress, long flowing gown and what seemed like a healers kit in her hand. Galthmeir took to his feet immediately and bowed before her, though weak he may have felt.

"My lady," he replied respectfully, "how may I serve you?"

"It is I who serve you right now," she said, "I'm Yue Ying, Zhuge Liangs wife. He asked me to see that your injuries were attended to."

"Of course my lady," Galthmeir said, then stopped in surprised, "wait you are speaking in my tongue!"

"Yes my husband taught me your language a few years ago," Yue replied, "namely he said that I may need it for such an occasion like this."

"He is indeed a wise man," said Galthmeir, "him a Merlin would have much in common."

"Mer…Merlin," Yue tried to echo, "that's a strange name."

"So is Yue…Yue Ying," he returned with a smile, "alien tongues are hard no matter the place.'

"I'm sure that yours must be equally odd." Yue Ying replied gliding forward and kneeling beside him.

"No where near as exotic and lovely as yours my lady," he said, returning to his crosslegged position, "my name is Galthmeir, Son of MacMaghn."

"Galthmeir doesn't sound odd," she said, "more like nobility."

"It is true that I am the son of a Cheiftain of Dublin," he replied, "but I left that part of my life long ago."

"Why?" Yue Ying asked. Galthmeir sighed and looked afar.

"I found something more important than some kings rule," he said, "I found the light."

"The light?" she asked perplexed. Galthmeir smiled cryptically.

"It's to complicated to get into," he said, "and my time here is limited to devulge the tale. Perhaps another day my lady if you'll permit it."

"Of course," she said as she took a glance at his dressings. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by him. All that she could think of at the time was, _my what a handsome boy! _He wasn't muscular but he was strong and well built. His eyes were an eerie amber color that she had never seen before and she could tell he was extremely young, sixteen or seventeen at the most. Such a young man sent on a perilous quest that he probably would not survive…it was a shame really.

"So they are not leaving Jing," said Liu Bei, "even with past events Sun Jian is still stubborn."

"Him and you are much alike my lord," Zhao Yun prompted, "except that…well."

"Brother," Zhang Fei announced, "this is the perfect time to get our revenge against Wu for Guan Yu's death. Why are you even thinking about this?"

"Because I know Sun Jian," Liu Bei returned, "he'll have something up his sleave."

"As would all warlords be," Zhuge Liang then said, announcing his presence, "expect no less."

"Even so we greatly outnumber them," Ma Chao answered. Zhuge Liang raised a hand to silence him.

"Great numbers do not win a battle," said the strategist, "look at Chi Bi. Cao Cao had a massive force at his call and still he lost."

"Only by Zhuge Liangs knowledge of the wind did we achieve victory," Liu Bei replied. Just then Yue Ying emerged inside the hall and took a seat next to husband.

"How is our strange guest?" asked the Shu king.

"Resting at the moment," she replied, "he said as soon as his injuries heal he will be leaving."

"That I have no doubt," Zhuge Liang replied, "but perhaps we can indulge something to him first before he leaves."

"Like what?" Liu Bei asked. Zhuge looked to his lord with a small smile.

"He may very well be the one that turns the tide…though forgotten he maybe," said he.

He had thanked Huang Zhong for offering him a horse to journey by. Galthmeir was surprised that the old man that had once sought to kill him now was a good friend. They shared a common interest: archery. Before leaving the old man insisted that Galthmeir show him how to make the bow he had. Reluctant to delay his quest any further the knight had asked if he could wait then remembered that even given a good nights rest he was still winded. Perhaps Huang Zhong could show him a few techniques and vice-versa.

"My bow has a good range," said the old man, "and a good piercing of armor however I think your's might fair better."

"In range possibly yes," said Galthmeir. Huang Zhong shook his head a smiled.

"It's amazing how you have learned our language so quickly," said he. Galthmeir laughed and turned a sideways glass to Huang.

"My lady Yue Ying showed me some misplaced words and such," Galthmeir said, "she is indeed a wise woman. Her beauty could belittle even that of my Queen…though misplaced her faith maybe."

"That's Zhuge Liangs wife so be careful young one," Huang Zhong prompted. Galthmeir looked at him confusion then chuckled.

"My quest is fair to important to daudle on that," said the knight, "besides I'm an outlander. What could she possibly see in me?"

"Don't be hard on yourself young one," Huang replied, "its not healthy. Now then are going to show me how to craft this bow or will I have to beat it out of you."

Galthmeir threw up his hands and surrendered.

"Alright old man, alright," said the knight with a grin, "first do you have the wood I requested?"

"Right here," said Huang motioning to some flat pieces of sycamore lieing at his feet.

"Good," said the knight, "I'll be making a composite bow for you. It won't be as good as Maeve mind you but at least it will grant you more range."

"And you do the same for our troops as well?" Huang asked. Galthmeir nodded his.

"Of course," he replied, "you helped me when I was in need. I must repay the debt."

"I was hoping you would say that," said a voice from behind. Galthmeir and Huang Zhong turned to see Zhuge Liang, white-feathered fan at his breast as always. Huang Zhong bowed while Galthmeir saluted.

"Lord," Galthmeir began, "what did you mean you hoped those words be mine?"

"You wish to repay a debt correct?" Zhuge asked.

"Of course worthy lord," Galthmeir answered, "as a knight it is my duty."

"Then perhaps you can help us then," Zhuge Liang prompted, "help us to restore the Han." Galthmeir pursed his lips in indecision. He could not leave, they had aided him and he owed then a life debt for saving his own. The knight thus nodded his head.

"My quest is important, however my honor tells me to remain. This Han…I will fight 

for," Galthmeir replied as he thus strode forward, drew his bastard sword and offered it to 

Zhuge, "my sword is yours command."


	3. A Fallen Angel

The battle had not gone as well as lord Zhuge Liang had hoped. For one this fire attack took them completely by surprise and the remains of Liu Bies forces were retreating. Galthmeir suddenly found himself following behind a fleeing Zhao Yun admist the strange rock formations of the maze. Whether or not that could hold Wu's advancing forces remained to be seen. Right now he mostly concerned with keeping the enemy at bay as long and as hard as he could able.

Drawing steel, Galthmeir parried an attack and slammed lip of his shield against his assailants' skull. With a sickening crunch the man fell to the ground and remained motionless. Resheathing his sword, the knight flaunted his incredible prowess with the bow as he drew Maeve and unleashed a volley of arrows, each one not missing their target. Backing away into the maze, Galthmeir continued to fire arrow after arrow, men falling like birds to the archer's incredible accuracy. He had to buy some time.

Suddenly he took note of a change in the air thus turning aim to see a different arrow that was not his own coming at him. With precision that made the one who fired flinch in amazement, Galthmeir shot out as both projectiles met each in mid-air, his own air piercing through stopping the deadly weapon in flight. Lowering his bow the knight took note of a young girl, bow in hand, staring at him with a gaze that almost made him laugh. Obviously she found his ability to shoot an arrow in flight to be rather surprising. She responded firing again. At this point Galthmeir responded by twisting about as the arrow wizzed passed his head and with pristine grace and reflex caught the shaft of the arrow, twirled around, and shot the same right back at her. He almost snickered as she yelped in surprise and dived out of the way barely saving herself. Getting to her feet she glared at him through seething eyes as the knight met her stare.

"I didn't think anyone was better than me with the bow except that old man," she said.

"The Holy Father works in mysterious ways," Galthmeir responded. She responded by dropping her weapon and drawing her odd round type weapons.

"We'll solve this another way then," she replied. Galthmeir agreed as he returned his longbow to his back and drew his bastard sword, shield at ready. Both charged as the two deadlocked. Galthmeir wasn't a muscular man, but he had the strength to break the lock. She was stunned however it was momentary as he took a low swing with the lip of his shield. Instead the knight saw stars as she nimbly dodged and landed a swift upper-cut to his chin. Knocked backward he used it's momentum to flip backwards and landed lightly on his feet. He didn't have time to recover as she observed her storm after him, strange weapons flowing in a dance of death. Responding by reflex alone he whirled as the twister of blades flew past, successfully landing the flat of his blade across her back. With a yelp the young girl went sprawling to the ground as the knight readied himself for another attack. With remarkable grace he observed her leap from the ground to her feet and faced him. She looked rather peeved when he thus realized it was not her back: he absent-mindedly landed the flat of his blade against her rump! Trying to stifle a laugh she roared after him with an intense fury. This turned to be her downfall. With an overhead crash she found her weapons knocked askew by his shield. He hesitated, he could kill her right now but it went against everything he was taught. Instead he dropped his weapon and tackled her, pinning her to the ground. It was now a stalemate as the two glared at each other through battle lust eyes.

"Get off of me you barbarian!" she seethed yet it did little to sway him. Galthmeir maintained his grip on her wrists, pinning them back along her shoulders, his meager weight holding along her waist.

"I'm afraid that would be counter-productive my lady," said he, "you want to kill me…I on the other hand want to stay alive. It's the lesser of two evils."

"All we want is Liu Bie," she fumed.

"Honor cannot simply let me let you do that either," Galthmeir replied. She scoffed at the notion.

"What honor could a foreigner have?!" she replied sarcastically.

"More than you know," he replied, "I'm not afraid to die, however I can't just yet. There are still things I have to do."

"The battle is lost," she said, "get off of me and surrender and Lord Sun Jian may show you lenience."

"Yes I'm sure that he is an honorable man," he returned in sarcasm, "killing a mans brother because he refused to serve him. It is better to die in battle than to live in shame."

"Guan Yu gave us no choice," she answered. He thus bent lower to her, their faces barely inches apart.

"There is always a choice," he replied, "death is meaningless…wasteful, life is forever. You call me the barbarian…why is it I value life more than you. Who is the barbarian now?" She didn't answer. Instead they stared at each other. The battles were cast out from her mind as she then took note of the handsome young warrior utop her. Not even Liu Bie made her feel like this. The hesitation in her lovely eyes gave away the self-doubt, the unknowing, that this foreign mans voice actually reached her. She didn't notice him back away slowly and got up from utop her. Offering a hand she looked at it in reluctance.

"I know what I do," he said, "I more than sure know that the moment you get to your feet you will land a blow to my head rendering me unconscious and thus take me as prisoner…how do I know this? Because my Lord, My God, lets me see that. There is no deception in the eyes of God, there is only the truth. And I have bought enough time."

She was confused by what he meant until she realized what happened. The maze closed itself and the passage to Liu Bie was gone. She turned to see torches coming in the distance up the path. Taking his hand she got to her feet and stood facing him. She contemplated forfilling his prophecy but instead she disarmed him of his shield and bow, thus backing away, her labored breathing noting that it wasn't fear that caused her to spare him the pain…no…lust.

"You surprise me," he replied, "I take back what I said about being barbaric." She remained silent as a familiar Gan Ning appeared along with an entourage of troops.

"Caught one huh?" the pirate said. She said nothing.

"Hey Sun you alright?" he asked. She continued to star at the knights' sad hazel eyes.

"I…I'm fine," she said, "Liu Bie got away."

"I can see that," said Gan Ning, "question is what is this foreigner doing here?"

"I don't know," she said breathless. Galthmeir said nothing as the general ordered some rope from his troops.

"Tie him up," said Gan Ning, "and watch him we have no idea what he might be up to. He might one of Zhuge Liangs spies."

Galthmeir put up no struggle as his hands were bound. As he was lead away Sun Shang Xiang continued to stare at him. She knew in her heart…those words hit home.


	4. With Angels Wings

It had come down to it. Galthmeir knew his time was short in the hands of these so-called, "heroes." This Tiger of Jiang Dong did little to impress him other than the fact he was a murderer. His fate was sealed and he knew it. He was prepared…as was his soul. The young girl named Sun Shang Xiang seemed smitten with him. It mattered none. In the end it all didn't matter. All that was…was God nothing more to Galthmeir. These people would one day go before the Holy Father and He would judge whether their actions just or the will of a tyrant. It was His place to judge His children.

The lonely cell gave a low echo in the calm, his guards wary on their prisoner. He knew he could take them easily and escape yet the knight held his hand. They were simply doing as they were told. He could not attack them for that. His thoughts turned more to prayer as his need of his faiths embrace gave him comfort in the cold damp state of being. Meditation and solace, he had spent the early half of his youth in solitude and silence. Unwilling to explore the world about. He had all he needed with God…now…God was all he had left him. It was enough even if his life was forfeit. With his faith intact life had little meaning. Hearing a voice down the hall, Galthmeir looked up through the bars to see an older man with a strange headdress. No doubt it was his lordship Sun Jian.

"My men tell me of your unique prowess with the bow," said he. Galthmeir remained silent and turned his attention back to his meditation.

"I find it amazing that every man you fell you didn't kill," said the Wu lord, "even those you shot didn't have life threatening injuries…just subdued them." Still the knight said nothing.

"I…I have to commend you on that," Sun Jian replied, "not many show mercy in this day and age."

"A trait you seem to lack Lord," finally the knight proclaimed. Sun Jian was taken aback by his sudden insult yet held his anger.

"If by that you mean Guan Yu's execution," said the Wu king, "I'm afraid the God of War gave us little choice."

"There is no god of war," Galthmeir shot back, "there is only one God…and you are not him nor Guan Yu. Do with me what you will great king of Wu…but you hold no power over my soul…only God does."

"This god you speak of," said Sun Jian, "does he have a name?"

"None that would concern you," Galthmeir replied coldly. The Wu lord sighed tiredly through his teeth and glared at him.

"I don't understand this resentment you have of me when you don't even know me," he seethed.

"Unfortunately for you I understand enough," returned the knight, "God curses the man that comes between brothers. Though I fear Liu Bies health is deteriorating it is still clear that most of his illness is on your part not another. He sought vengeance for his dead brother…in that a good man will die of grief. I hope you are happy with yourself."

"Guan Yu gave us little choice," Sun Jian said. Galthmeir laughed and shook his head.

"Your daughter said the same thing," Galthmeir replied, "even she found her words false…will you do the same?" Sun Jian seemed taken aback by his comment.

"How did you know Sun Shang Xiang is my daughter?" he asked. At that Galthmeir turned away and lay upon the cot in his cell.

"Nothing more I will say to you great Wu lord," said the knight, "I await my death. If you've any honor at all make it merciful." With that last word Sun Jian backed away from the cell door, stood a moment in hesitation, then turned and left the room. Of course he understood he might be bitter. This foreign man pledged his loyalty to a lord that was now in retreat and dying from illness. Why he would be bitter to him alone was still a mystery to the King of Wu.

"The Jing Province is in hand," Lu Xun said with exuberance, "as great as Shu's army was we still gained the upper hand."

"We should continue the pursuit and make sure Liu Bie can't muster another attack," Lu Meng prompted. Sun Jian held up a hand in dismissal.

"No…let him be," said the Wu lord, "this feud has gone on long enough. We should focus instead on Wei. With Sima Yi at the reins I see an invasion from the north is imminent."

"I must agree," Lu Xun commended, "we still have some 3/4th of our troops still from the battle. We can use them to reinforce our main offence for an invasion campaign of Wei."

"Hey Lu Xun we still got that prisoner," said Gan Ning, "the weird guy in metal."

"He…awaits his execution," Sun Jian replied, "when there is none."

"Lord what do you mean?" Lu Xun asked.

"He has a unique ability," said the Wu lord, "Sun Shang Xiang herself said she has never seen such an archer of his talent. I'm hoping to gain his allegiance."

"Ah no offence Sun Jian but this guy seems more willing to slit your throat than help you," Gan Ning replied. While the others seemed aghast by the pirates lack of respect Sun Jian actually found it refreshing. Being called, "Lord" all the time was starting to gnaw at him.

"I'm aware of that Gan Ning," said Sun Jian, "still a man of his talent would be a great boon for a campaign against Wei. My daughter said herself he was a force of a man."

"Speaking of which," Lu Meng began, "where is Lady Sun?" Sun Jian had not noticed that until he saw the vacant seat next to him and it didn't take him long to realize where the young girl might be.

What were theses feelings going through her mind? She knew Liu Bie and thought he was handsome but this Galthmeir was different. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was he here? That and she had to admit he was a handsome young man but that's not what troubled her. What he had spoken before…it had got to her mainly because he had a point. She never agreed with the assault on Guan Yu thus starting the bitter blood between Shu and Wu. If not she tried to talk Lu Xun out of it, saying attacking Liu Bies brother would open a pandoras box. The young strategist wouldn't listen for he was a bit of sexist. A woman devises strategy…absurb! That's why she didn't like him much but at least he wasn't Gan Ning. That man was everything Lu Xun wasn't along with her father.

Approaching the cells of the palace, she began to wonder what to say to him. No first words would work at this point this wasn't a date. Perhaps he would listen to Sun Jians offer to join the ranks of his army as an elite archer. No doubt he would choose death instead. Sun Shang Xiang sensed that determination and pride in the young man. Finding his cell she peered inside and discovered him laying on his cot, his hands clasped over his chest. He seemed not to notice her.

"What?" he asked. She blinked in surprise then shook her head.

"My father Sun Jian was impressed with you," she replied, "he would like your cooperation."

"Cooperation?" Galthmeir echoed, then laughed, "I'll sooner gouge out my eyes with a rusty dagger first."

"Why do you hate him so?" Sun Shang Xiang asked. Galthmeir remained quiet, then got to his feet and approached her, his breath making her senses tingle as he sighed tiredly.

"I don't hate him," he said, "I just don't understand him. How could he willingly end a mans life when it is not his place to judge? Only God can." She couldn't speak. His words spoke volumes.

"You could be executed," she said. Galthmeir nodded in agreement.

"My soul is prepared," he replied, "I'm not afraid to die."

"You don't have to die," she pleaded, "would it be so great a sin as to help Sun Jian fulfill his dream?"

"His dream," he began, "is not for the good of the people or you. His dream is conquest so he is no more different than Cao Cao other than appearance is. Tell me Sun Shang Xiang, why does he seek to rule? Is it for His glory or for his own."

"How…how did you know my name?" she asked in bewilderment. He said nothing and returned to lay in his make-shift bed.

"I await my death," he replied, "nothing more I will say to you."

She remained standing at his cell, just staring at him. So different from other men she knew. Liu Bie was charismatic, Lu Xun was young and idealistic. Galthmeir…mysterious, enigmatic, young, fearless and incredibly handsome. As much as she wanted to break open his cell and let him go she was divided by the fact that she was loyal to Sun Jian, but what perplexed her was his odd faith in this God with no name. She had never heard of this God before and she had done a great deal of traveling in her time. His voice was a beacon that she could not shun away.

She didn't even notice her father suddenly appear beside her. Looking up Sun Jian approached her and nodded. Sun Shang Xiang looked away, breathing lightly through crimson of face. The Wu lord only shook his head.

"I thought I might find you here," he replied, "talking with the mystery archer hmm?"

"Yes my lord," she replied. Sun Jian peered into the cell to see Galthmeir was asleep.

"He chooses death over allegiance," he replied, "I must admire his courage."

"Father," she began, "not again. Don't kill him just because he refused to offer you service."

"I don't intend to," Sun Jian replied, "Guan Yu's death has weighed heavily upon me as well. It was Lu Meng's idea and not mine. I had hoped Guan Yu would have had a change of heart but by then it was already to late."

"What do you plan to do with Galthmeir?" she asked. Sun Jian cleared his throat and nodded.

"I will offer him his weight in gold for his allegiance," he replied, "if he still refuses I will send him on his way." She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you father," she said. Sun Jian smiled and bowed.

"I can see you have become smitten with him," he said with a chuckle, "understandable he's a handsome young boy." Sun Shang Xiangs face flushed deep red at his words.

"Father you're embarrassing me," she replied.

"A generous offer to say the least," said Sun Jian, "why not consider it?"

"Money, gold or other material differences mean nothing to me," Galthmeir said as he stood before the seated king of Wu, "only the Grail is all that matters. Keep your jewels, I want none of them."

"The Grail?" Sun Jian asked, "what is this Grail you talk of."

"The Cup of Christ," Galthmeir began, "would take to long to explain. Know only that I am a quest to find this holy relic. Those that bar my path are an agent of evil to me…and right now Lord Sun Jian…you are baring my path."

"If you are so adamant about this quest why stop it to help Shu?" asked the Wu lord. Galthmeir sighed through his nose and nodded.

"Liu Bie and his company saved my life," Galthmeir replied, "I owed them a debt which I have paid in full now in your custody. I sacrificed myself to your army so that Liu Bie could be free from capture."

"Which you did admirably," said Sun Jian as he got to his feet and approached the young man. Galthmeir stood his full height, which was no more than that of Wu lord.

"Listen," Sun Jian began, "I so much want your respect and allegiance. A man of your skill would be a great asset in our war with Wei."

"Such trivial exploits do not concern me," Galthmeir said, "I care only for the Grail not your occupation of Wei." At that Sun Shang Xiang entered the room and took a seat at the table nearest the two. Trying to focus on her meal she tried to pay little heed to the two debating men. Galthmeir couldn't help but peer over at her then quickly looked away. Sun Jian had noted his sideways glance of his daughter.

"Is that all you care about?" Sun Jian replied. Galthmeir remained silent at this. Even he had to admit Sun Shang Xiang was lovely and that her place in the grand scheme of things seemed somehow grander as if the hand of God had something to do with this. Indeed she sparked a feeling in him he thought died a long time ago. However his task was beyond her. He was treading a path that none could follow. For good or ill…he stood alone.

"And what if you're war with Wei fails what then?" Galthmeir said. Sun Jian sighed and returned to his seat.

"We will not fail," Sun Jian replied, "I heard you say before that I fight for the glory of the Sun Family. Not only for that but also for the people of this land that I have grown to love. Even people here in the capital speak highly of me because I'm a kindly ruler and care a great deal for my people. Is that not enough?"

"You care for your people?" Galthmeir asked. Sun Jian nodded solemnly.

"Why is it then you target Shu who should be an ally?" asked the knight. Sun Jian begged pardon and cleared his throat.

"Against Lu Xun's recommendations I have halted an transgressions against Shu and a peace treaty has been signed with Zhuge Liang," Sun Jian replied sadly, "It would grieve you to know the Lord Liu Bie is dead." Sun Shang Xiang lifted to her head to this then looked away sadly. Both men's eyes had turned to her and shared her sorrow.

"He succumbed to his illness," said the knight, "should have expected as much. With Shu's strength and morale given a deadly blow there is not a force in all this land to compete with Wei save your own Sun Jian."

"That's why I want your help," Sun Jian pleaded. Galthmeir mulled over the thought then looked to Sun Shang Xiang who in turn locked eyes with him. He thus thought of a plan.

"Very well Sun Jian," said the knight, "I wish to see this love the people have for you for myself. If is it true then I will assist you in liberating this land. I ask that Lady Sun Shang Xiang be my guide through Jian Ye for this." Upon hearing this Sun Shang Xiang was a bit taken aback by the comment, yet regained her feet and stood next to the knight.

"I will go with him lord," she said. Sun Jian gave a smile of approval and nodded.

"Very well," Sun Jian replied, "test the love of the people if you wish Galthmeir, and I'm

sure you will not be disappointed. I will await a positive response."


	5. A Silent Soul Screams

"Had it not been for Lord Sun Jian," stated Lu Meng, "I most likely would be lying dead at Luo Yang by Lu Bu's hand."

Galthmeir listened intently on this now fourth general to state that Sun Jian was every bit the good man as many had said before. In the beginning Galthmeirs attitude changed little when the first person that Sun Shang Xiang led him to was the Wu general Lu Xun. He was more content to speak more to the common folk. Those that were not warriors but farmers with families, whose role in the nation was little more than providing sustenance for a hungry army and the only battles they would see is using the rake rather than the sword. Sun Shang Xiang didn't disappoint as she led him to a nearby homestead not too far from Jian Ye. Indeed the small family reminded him of his own…before they were killed.

For nearly 3 days he had interviewed the various people that were friends and allies of Lord Sun Jian, and despite himself the knight was beginning to see it clearly: These people looked to their lord from protection. He cared deeply for his people, which left the knight thunderstruck. A man he thought was a cold murderer was in fact doing what he thought was best for his kingdom. It was understandable. His own king sent him on this quest for that same reason.

In those 3 days however his attention was more on his beautiful guide. For the first time he couldn't help but awe at her radiance. The dark jewels of her eyes seemed to draw him in like twin obsidian diamonds. It was presumptuous to even think she would allow herself to marry an outlander like himself. Even though his resentment most of the people of Wu…he at least could spare his courage for her if only to save her from Wei's judgement. If this war with Wei went south, he could at least spirit her away to safety, perhaps somewhere outside Rome or even Ira if he could get that far. At least she would be safe.

"Satisfied?" Sun Shang Xiang replied. Galthmeir was to engross in his own thoughts, as he started at her voice. Saluting Lu Meng, the knight turned heal and strode away, the young girl following behind him.

"You didn't answer me," she replied, "are you satisfied."

"Are you through impressing yourself?" he shot back with a smirk. Xiang giggled as she began walking backwards, following his stride.

"I don't impress when I know I'm right," she replied.

"Indeed," said the knight, "the only thing that impressed me was that farmers family."

She stopped at that and stared at him in disbelief.

"You take the word of a peasant over that of one of Wu's elite generals?" she asked flabbergasted at his remark.

"Quite so," Galthmeir replied, "it is not the warrior or swordsman that impresses me. It is the commoner whose only loss will be his life. I'm used to losing…therefore I know what is at stake with that man. To you it maybe he will lose his crop for the year. To him however it is a year that his family will go hungry, more than likely starve as a result. What is not much to you…is the world to him." Sun Shang Xiang thus looked away, her face covered in guilt. Galthmeir, though young, had a way with words that made even Cao Cao look like a mediocre negotiator. People were drawn to him for that…one of the reasons why she was drawn to him to.

"I…I never thought of it that way," she replied sadly. For once in his life Galthmeir regretted his prophetic words. Putting a hand underneath her downcast chin, he rose her face to meet his.

"It's the small things we forget that end up being the most important," said the knight, "believe me I know."

"How?" she asked. She could see pain and loss etched into his hazel eyes.

"You don't know what you have until have lost it," his response was, "come now…I have made a decision."

Sun Jian overlooked the possible siege of Xu Chang. It wasn't going to be easy. Well defended and reinforced along the out walls any troops would be hard pressed to penetrate the inner wall. Once inside they would be victims of some plot Sima Yi no doubt would have up his sleeve. He was as every bit an accomplished strategist as Zhuge Liang was.

"We should focus on the outer gates instead of the center one," he prompted, "like it or not Lu Xun there will be no easy way into the castle."

"Reminds me of Hu Loa," Lu Meng replied, "heavily fortified and heaven knows what's inside."

"Reports say that Sima Yi had a large shipment of bombardier powder brought from Luo Yang," Lu Xun said, "I've a bad feeling what will happen if troops make it inside."

"There are no signs of rain anytime soon either," Sun Jian said, "it looks like we will have to deal with whatever may lie in wait."

"We still have the ramp that we got from what's left of Shu," Gan Ning prompted, "we could use that to storm the upper battlements."

"Which are defended by an entire contingent of Xiahou Yuans best archers," Lu Xun objected.

"Battle is not without loss," said a voice behind them. All four turned to see Galthmeir clad in his armor with Sun Shang Xiang next to him.

"I try to avoid as many casualties as possible," said Sun Jian. The knight strode forward and observed the map.

"Expect and tactical strike from behind," he said, "note that if you stick with this formation you will be leaving your entire left flank open to a counter attack. Sima Yi will expect this."

"You know of this…how?" Lu Xun asked. Galthmeir remained silent as his eye fell upon the southern gate then the center gate."

"Focus more on the central defense rather than the two gates," Galthmeir replied.

"The center gate is being guarded by archers," said Gan Ning. Galthmeir nodded in agreement.

"Of course yet they think an attack on the southern and northern gates is imminent because of that," Galthmeir replied, "that is where me and my troop will come in. I've sent word to Huang Zhong to meet me near Xu Chang. He will assist us."

"Huang Zhong," Lu Meng echoed, "we sent Shu back in defeat…why would they help us?"

"My people have a saying," Galthmeir replied, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Huang Zhong and even Zhuge Liang will no doubt see that a strategic strike against Wei is necessary."

"So that means you will help us," Sun Jian replied. Galthmeir sighed tiredly as Sun Shang Xiang watched him in anticipation.

"Yes Wu King," Galthmeir replied, "my bow stands ready for your call."

The midnight sky shone down upon the battlements like a euphoric mirror as Xian Qwin made his rounds. Word was that Wu was planning to strike the castle. Xu Chang was well defended and he laughed at the idea of Wu's ground forces even making 100 feet of the center defenses. Staring over the battlements he thought he saw a strange after image that later vanished into the evening fog. It was strange mist that had drifted in from the mountains. He didn't even notice the first archer until he observed an arrow sticking out of his chest. At sight of this the sky began to rain with arrows that seemed to merge from the stars themselves. The alarm rose immediately. Xu Chang was under attack.

"Finally got a chance to test these new bows out," Huang Zhong replied firing another arrow into the mist, "never got to at Yi Ling."

"Wei Yan is awaiting orders near the southern gates," Zhou Tai said, "says he's getting tired of hiding."

"He has a warriors spirit that one," Galthmeir replied, "reminds me a lot of Lancelot except not as good looking. Tell him to hold until daybreak, make a push for the southern gate for one hour only, then withdraw."

"We'll look like cowards," Zhou Tai replied. Galthmeir gave him an appraising glance then shook his head.

"If you want this siege to work you must think of strategy not whole scale slaughter," the knight returned, "when Wei Yan falls back order him to make for all possible speed to the center along with our northern contingent that should attack the same time Wei Yan does then concentrate all attack power to the center gate."

"Ah I see now," Zhou Tai replied, "this will prompt the Wei forces to gather reinforcements at the northern and southern gates leaving the middle open."

"They're firing back but we're to out of range for them," Huang Zhong yelled.

"As I expected," Galthmeir said.

"Those bows are something," Zhou Tai replied in awe. Galthmeir shook his head.

"That they are but they are still without risk," said the knight, "they are large, bulky and leave archery units prone to attack. That is where you come in Zhou Tai."

"Right," said he, "I'll guard your flanks."

"We'll have to do this right if we want it to work," said the knight, "we're committed now, there is no turning back."

"My sediments exactly," said Sun Shang Xiang. Galthmeir turned to her and sighed in indignation.

"I don't mean to be rude Lady Sun," Galthmeir replied, "but please remain at base camp for your own protection."

"I will most certainly not," she scolded, "I don't sit back and watch."

"LOOK OUT!!!" Zhou Tai said in alarm as an arrow emerged from the fog and was heading straight toward her. With no time to react she covered her face only to see a hand catch the deadly object mere inches from her face. She didn't need to be reminded of whom caught it as Galthmeir snapped it in half and stood closer to her.

"You'll get hurt here," said the knight, "I…I don't know if I could live with myself if any harm befell you."

"That makes both of us," said she. Both stood watching each other in a stunned moment of hesitation at revealing what one cared for the other. In those four weeks that she had been his guide through Jian Ye Sun Shang Xiang had grown not to just find him attractive…she honestly cared for him. His voice, and soothing presence gave her a sense that there was nothing she couldn't do. For good or ill…Galthmeir was the center of her world now.

Galthmeir in returned began to contemplate his life without her would be even more dismal than before during his quest for the Grail. He found himself worrying of her, thinking of her day and night sometimes void of sleep because of it. In that light he knew the truth even though it hit worse than a sword: he was falling for her. And though it pained him to know that this quest he was on meant most certainly death he couldn't stave the fact that she…was the center of his universe to. He also knew that it would be useless to talk her into returning to the main camp. Boldly clasping her face in his hands and drawing nearer, he pursed his lips and nodded.

"Al right," he said, "but do me a favor and don't do anything rash. We're trying to storm the keep not crush it."

"Yes General," she said with a laugh.

"Oh you're going to pay for that later," Galthmeir said with a giggle.


	6. The Final Judgement

As night turned into day the crisp morning air gave little notice of the events that were about to unfold. Cao Cao had spent the latter part of his life preparing to topple the so-called Three Kingdoms and lay claim to all of China under his unified rule. However it seemed that the meager alliance between Shu and Wu was not likely thrown aside. He could tell that there were Shu troops among the soldiers that Zhou Tai commanded. They were also wielding rather unique weapons: huge longbows that looked incredibly powerful. He observed 3 soldiers running in single line formation as one of the archers shot the one in the lead. Gawking in amazement he watched as the arrow pierced through the chest of the first, continued running out through his back and continued on until it finally imbedded sharply in the last mans throat. Wu was not only using new tactics; they were using new weapons!

"Send word to Dian Wei that these new archers could whittle down our numbers considerably," Cao Cao ordered, "have him begin rooting them out."

"Yes My Lord," said a nameless private. Turning away Cao Cao only noticed a change in the air then took note that the private he had given orders to was now lying on the floor dead, an arrow deeply imbedded in his armor which did little to stop the projectile. Three others looked down at their fallen comrade then to Cao Cao as he motioned another to relay the message. Reluctantly the young man ran off as the King of Wei removed the arrow, scanned it in disgust then broke it in half.

"It will take more than that to stop me oh Tiger of Jiang Dong," Cao Cao seethed, "I will rule this land…or see it burned to ashes around me."

"My Lord!" said a panicked voice behind him. Turning he met the beleaguered gaze his equal to Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi, whom for showed a degree of fear in his eyes. Having grown used to war, Cao Cao merely ignored the sounds of combat in the foreground.

"They didn't fall for the kegs of powder in the square," said Sima Yi, "instead they're pressing hard on Xiahou Duns forces at the main gate."

"It was a rouse," Cao Cao replied unsurprised. Sima Yi nodded.

"I've never seen Wu incorporate such tactics before," he replied, "both the southern and western gate defenses are making all possible speed here, but by then it will already be to late."

"I know," Cao Cao said with a hint of desperation, "if this is my destiny so be it. Alert the guard…have all gates closed…it ends now!"

* * *

Galthmeirs bastard sword ground hungrily into his hand as Huang Zhong, Wei Yan and Sun Shang Xiang followed behind him. The plan had worked well but nothing was perfect. Cao Cao was holding up on the northern side of the castle while Sun Jians troop had seen through Xu Zhu's feint and ambushed him outside of the main camp. The large of a man didn't have a chance and was captured immediately. Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan were given no choice but to surrender and the remainder of Cao Cao's forces was held up inside the castle. Sima Yi unfortunately was killed by a stray arrow, which left the strategist to his demise. The King of Wei however would not be felled easily and he was formidable with a sword.

However something gnawed at Galthmeir. From what reports he had Dian Wei was being held in place by Zhou Tai's forces, however something was missing. One officer seemed absent from the rest. That matter would have to be pressed later as he took note of Cao Cao's elite guards coming to greet them.

Wei Yan, the battle hungry warrior, growled chaotically and rushed them. Huang Zhong stayed back while his subordinate played tank. Galthmeir thought the same as he motioned Sun Shang Xiang back for long distance attacking, retrieved his shield, and let his Celtic battle cry roar through them as he attacked. This time he would not hold back. Blocking an overhead attack he forced the lip of his shield into one of the elite soldiers unprotected face with a loud crack, then pushed out unbalancing him. As the soldier tried to recover the knight showed his strength by cleaving away slicing his chest open. The elite guard collapse to the ground lifeless. Another attacked from the right as Galthmeir nimbly dodged to the right and let the momentum of his dodge whirl about and lands the long of his blade from behind cleaving his head away.

He didn't notice the next figure until it was right on top of him…or more like her. Sun Shang Xiang didn't even notice the sword wielding warrior coming up behind her until Galthmeir, by sheer reflex alone, tore off his shield and heaved it into the unknown warriors surprised face. The heavy tower shield crashed in upon the man as Xiang whirled about and began backing away from him. Galthmeir had never met Cao Cao so he knew nothing of what he looked like. It surprised him when she breathed his name.

"Nice shot," Cao Cao seethed, "you're good for a foreigner."

"Lord Cao Cao," Galthmeir returned, "I expected you to be taller."

"Taller or not I will not let my dream die in the hands of a west land toad like you," Cao Cao cursed. Galthmeir seemed unimpressed as he brought his sword about and waved it dangerously at the King of Wei.

"Dreams have no base unless God demands it," Galthmeir replied, "now…let us dance."

"You're a fool," Cao Cao returned, waving his sword before him, "I'm the greatest swordsman in all of Wei."

"My hearts all a flutter," Galthmeir replied as he tossed his bastard sword about in mid air and caught the hilt with surprising skill (think of Mad Mardiggan from Willow, that's how good he is). The Wei ruler flinched at first then attacked with a sideways swipe. Galthmeir blocked and threw out his fist landing squarely in Cao Cao's chest causing him be thrown backwards. Galthmeir used this time to turn to Sun Shang Xiang.

"Go!" he ordered, "get word to Sun Jian and tell him to make for the southern gate at all possible speed. I've a feeling Xu Zhu wasn't the last of his surprises."

As Cao Cao regained his footing, Xiang nodded and sprinted for the center gate leaving the two behind to duel it out. Galthmeir knew Cao Cao was good with a sword and his death may be evident this day. Death or no, he fought for God and for her. He never thought this day would come to pass: that he would be fighting for the heart of a maid. Love was indeed blind and chaotic.

"What is it you want?" Cao Cao demanded. Galthmeir merely circled him and prepared himself.

"I am Galthmeir," he answered, "Knight of the Round Table of Arthur and seeker of the Holy Grail. Those that stand in my way are an agent of evil…and you Lord Cao Cao are in my way." With that last word he attacked. Cao Cao brought his sword above his head to block as the two weapons clashed against each other in sparks.

* * *

"Went better than I expected," Sun Jian replied, "we've lost only about 50 troops with Galthmeirs idea. He has keen knowledge of strategy."

"Why do I get this nagging feeling that the attack led by Xu Zhu wasn't Sima Yi's only ploy?" Lu Xun commented. No sooner had he spoken the word a call rang out inside the main camp. Both looked at each other with mixed emotion in their eyes and bolted outside. To their surprise an ambush party had been waiting near the gates, they had been hiding up on top the battlements. It didn't surprise Sun Jian to find the Zhang He was leading the attack. Lu Xun drew his dual sabers and roared toward a group of enemies while the Tiger of Jiang Dong focused his attention on the clawed fiend. Drawing closer Zhang He took note of the King of Wu and readied himself.

"Ah you've made it easier for me," he declared, "now I don't have to hunt you down."

"Many have already fallen prey to the Tiger," Sun Jian replied pointing his weapon at him, "you'll just be one of many."

"How lovely," Zhang He seethed, "well then you were not always the most arrogant of them so I will grace you with a death fitting of your beauty." Both squared off on each other then attacked. Sun Jians blade lead him as he roared after the clawed man with an unbridled furry. His eyes flew open wide when he noticed Zhang He wasn't there. Instead a great pain wrenched through his back as he had lept bodily into the air slash out, creating a gash down Sun Jians back. The pain was half-nearly unbearable as he collapsed to his knees.

"That was all to easy," Zhang He replied. He was about to deal one final when a pair of chakrams sideswiped him in the face and sent his askew. Recovering he took note of Sun Shang Xiang and bowed respectfully.

"Ah another beauty seeking her demise," he sneered, "very well. Come and embrace your death."

"The only death I see is yours," Xiang seethed, "prepare yourself."

* * *

With pristine grace Galthmeir blocked an overhead attack from Cao Cao, responding with mid-swipe half nearly cutting the Wei Warlord in half. The knight had retrieved his tower shield and was using it with incredible effectiveness. Cao Cao let his own prowess with the blade lead him as he roared after the knight in a whirlwind of blades. Galthmeir responded by bringing up his shield and forced it through caused the Wei King to stagger a moment. Utilizing this the knight slammed the lip of his shield against Cao Cao's breadbasket sending the Wei Warlord sprawling to the sod. Cao Cao thus stopped then threw a handful of dirt in the knights surprised face. Gasping for air Galthmeir backed away then regained his eyes no more than a split second after seeing Cao Caos sword crash against his shield with a loud crack. The tower shield shattered as the knight responded by throwing the broken equipment aside and backhanding the Wei king away. Cao Cao couldn't help but be impressed.

"Most men would have fallen to their knees to such an attack," he replied, "your kind of strength and bravery is wasted on a snob like Sun Jian."

"A snob he may be but he does have one thing that you do not Cao Cao," Galthmeir shot back.

"What would that be?" Cao Cao sneered. Galthmeir raised his sword two-handed before his face.

"Selflessness," he breathed, "and a will to do what is right. You only think of conquest…is that truly the extent of your vision?"

"Such words coming from a foreign swine," Cao Cao replied, "you don't have the place to judge me."

"You are right of course," Galthmeir said as they began circling each other, "it is not I who judge but the Lord himself, however you see yourself as equal to God and that is blasphemous."

"Preach your sermon to the cowardly iron clad man," Cao Cao returned, "my destiny is to rule this land."

"You always were the dreamer Cao Cao," said a voice behind him. Turning about the King of Wei noted the presence of Huang Zhong, brandishing his sword with sinister gusto.

"I don't answer to you old man," Cao Cao seethed. Huang Zhong only smiled.

"You'll answer to this," the old man replied waving his sword menacingly. Wei Yan of course was not far behind as the old man turned his attention to Cao Cao and the oddly dressed man rushed up to Galthmeir in alarm.

"Main camp……….need help," he breathed. Galthmeir didn't understand at first then his heart fell into the pit of his stomach: he had sent Sun Shang Xiang back to the main camp to warn Sun Jian of a possible attack. He might have as well sent her to her death. Huang Zhong blocked an overhead attack from Cao Cao and pushed him aside.

"Go Galthmeir," Huang Zhong yelled, "I'll take care of him you go help Sun Jian." Wasting no time Galthmeir nodded and left the battlefield, raging for the first gate. There to greet him was a group of soldiers one riding a mount. Letting his prowess with the bow guide him, Galthmeir sent a volley of arrows slamming into their targets with vicious power, sending the mounted unknown officer hitting the dirt with his face. Galthmeir thus jumped on the horse and galloped off to the south.

* * *

Sun Jian knew he was no match for the claw-wielding potentate of Zhange He. The warrior was literally everywhere at once, which meant he was no where near as fast. Sun Shang Xiang was but only by a margin. It was times like these he wished Huang Gai was still alive. The bulk of the man had reflects and speed to shoot a fly out from between its wings. He watched the fight with growing worry, the outcome more than likely deciding his fate.

Xiangs own guile and quickness led her feet as her weapons whirled about in a wide arc hoping to catch Zhang He off guard. It wasn't successful. The clawed man simply lept clear and sprung forward, sharp talons whisking toward her exposed throat. Xiang barely saved herself as she fell to the ground and kicked out landing the ball of her foot against his jaw. As she tried to regain her footing she didn't notice that Zhang He was on his feet before her and slashed out with flat blade of his talons. Her world became a blur as she felt herself falling, the stunning effect quickly hitting the ground hard on her back. Tendrils of pain flashing in her eyes she only caught a glimpse of Zhang He as he stood over her with a menacing smile.

"To bad," he replied, "there is room for only one beauty here not two." With that he drew back for a final blow as she closed her eyes for the coming darkness.


	7. Forever Knight and Faith

Zhang He only saw three arrows whiz around him and one sink itself into his side before he realized what had happened. Turning about his gaze fell upon an ironclad warrior wielding one of the immense bows he had seen some of the Wu troops using. Bringing his claws to bear he faced the iron bound warrior with a steel glare. As such the young man returned his bow to his back and drew his long bastard sword as Sun Shang rolled away to safety. _That was the second time he's saved my neck_, she thought.

"How beautiful your armor is," Zhang He replied, "to bad it will be tarnished with your blood."

"My quest cannot be stopped by one that lives in comfort like you faithless," Galthmier spat, "come if you dare." Both squared off, sizing themselves up. Galthmier was aware this one was quick however was just as confident in his reflexes as this one would be. Gripping his sword two-handed, Galthmier braced his strength against the crossguard waiting for his opponent to make the first move. He did not have to wait long as Zhange He flipped bodily into the air and slashed downward hoping to catch the knight off guard.

To his surprise the young man barrel rolled backwards and tore upward, the sound of the blade singing through air near shrieking in terror. Zhange He barely saved himself as the vicious blade whisked up his solar plexus and sliced away the metal part of his armor barely nicking his chin. The talon-wielding warrior stumbled backward and by some odd luck managed to block the knights over head blow with a loud clang as both sword and talon met. The knight was strong despite his youth and with a heave forced away Zhang He's guard and let loose and stunning fist punch to the stomach. As Zhang belted over in pain Galthmeir braced back to slam the hilt of his sword against the back of Zhang He's head. He instead was dismayed to see the talon-wielding warrior grab his cuff of his boots and fling him off his feet. The knight hit the ground on his back hard with a thud as Zhang lept to his feet and slashed downward. Galthmeir responded by kicking out and landing a solid foot against his chin before his attack could connect. Blood shot from Zhangs mouth as one his teeth dislodged and fell to the ground in a sickening pile of saliva and his own life liquid.

Staggering from the blow, Galthmeir brought his sword to bear however did not realize that Zhang was prepared. Taking a long swipe to his head Zhang nimbly dodged and stabbed forward feeling his talons bite deep into the knights side. Galthmeir seethed in agony as he stopped and glared at his adversary with cold distain.

"All barbarians suffer the same fate," Zhang He replied with a malicious grin. Galthmeir responded by grabbing his arm and forced the talons deeper to protrude out his back. Zhang He gasped in surprise as the knight deposited an unknown blade from his bracer and slammed it into his chest.

"And all tyrants go to Hell," Galthmeir seethed as Zhange He stared at him in ghastly surprise. Backing away the taloned warrior staggered a bit, then began to laugh despite himself.

"Huh……that was……….beautiful," said he before he dropped his length upon the sod. Galthmeir dropped to his knees, Zhang He's weapon still deeply imbedded in his shoulder and Shang Xiang rushed to his side. He looked up at her through pain wretched eyes as she cupped his face.

"That's two you owe me princess," said the knight. Sun Shang Xiang smiled and laughed.

"We'll talk payment later," she said kissing him passionately.

"I had hoped that Cao Cao would've been more open to the idea of a truce," Sun Jian replied, "but neither he nor his bodyguard would give up. Huang Zhong…Wei Yan…the Kingdom of Wu owes you a sincere debt for having to take the life of a hero. The heralded, 'Hero of Chaos' is…sadly no more thanks to your heroic efforts."

"Think not of it," Huang Zhong replied, "it was only a matter of time before Cao Cao would set his eyes toward us as well."

"Yes I've told that Liu Bies son will be taking the title of King of Shu," Sun Jian replied, "is there a chance that some reconciliation is possible?"

"It's…possible," said the old man, "give it time though. The wound you inflicted was a bit deep"

"I've learned to come to regret my actions on behalf of the brothers," said Sun Jian, "As such I am ordering Guan Yu's remains and Blue Dragon be given a warriors burial and the most of the wealth of Wu will be entombed with him so the gods may see him fit to call them one of their own."

"What of the young warrior who aided you?" Huang Zhong asked. Sun Jian looked away sadly and took a breath through his nose.

"Gravely ill I'm afraid," said the King of Wu, "his battle with Zhang He left him grievously injured. My medics say he will not last for more than a few nights." Huang Zhong looked at his subordinate Wei Yan who simply shook his head no. The old man laughed and gave Sun Jian a lopsided smile.

"How about we make a bet Sun Jian," said the old man, "I bet you the Emperor's Seal that he will walk out of the Jian Ye gates on his own within 3 days time." Sun Jian stared and gave the old man a good chuckle.

"We'll see Huang Zhong," said he, "we'll see"

It was both cruel and viscous. She had finally found someone she truly loved and he was going to die. It wasn't fair…she felt somewhat the same for Liu Bei but as much as Galthmeir. Shang loved him…there was no doubt. How could he leave her after pulling her from that bottomless pit of her own loneliness? And despite it all as she watched him…she saw no fear in his eyes as if he was prepared. Right now he was asleep as she sat next to him, tears cascading down her face. He heard her sobs and turned his head to her.

"Why do you cry?" he asked.

"B…because I'm going to lose you," said Shang, "I don't want you to die. I don't want it to end like this."

"End?" he said with a strange look, "no this isn't the end. Death is just a part of living…it's a path that God made us to take…one we all must take."

"But why you," she sobbed, "after you helped drag me from that void that was my heart you can't leave me now please…Galthmeir please." Galthmeir watched her tears run down her face and drip along the lip of the bed. Drawing up a hand he touched her cheek then cupped her chin to look at him.

"Do you have faith?" he asked. Shang was wordless…what faith in a god with no name? Could she…would she…would she open herself to this new ideal…yes…for him she would but only for him.

"I…I have faith in you," she replied. Galthmeir smiled and nodded.

"Pray with me then," said he, "pray with me…you may not know who you pray to…but in your heart you know it's for Him."

"Please make sure to give my best to Lord Liu Chan and my condolence's on his fathers death," Sun Jian replied as he walked with Huang Zhong and Wei Yan. The old man nodded.

"Of course," said he….then stopped as he looked at the gates of Jian Ye and smiled. Sun Jian looked at him, then to the gates to befall a site that made his heart sour. There stood Galthmeir, adorned in his armor with Sun Shang Xiang beside him. The knight turned and bowed respectfully to him as Sun Jian nodded his head in amazement. Huang Zhong grinned and looked at the King of Wu as the Tiger looked at him and shook his head.

"To question the young mans faith is a loosing battle," said Sun Jian, "I believe I owe you the Emperor's Seal." Huang Zhong shook his head laughed.

"Nah we don't need the crummy thing," Huang Zhong replied, "I wasn't just sent to aid you in your battle with Cao Cao but also to offer a…merge shall we say in light of Cao Cao's defeat. Shu wishes to have a long-standing friendship with Wu. Zhuge Liang will be arriving soon. He told me to let him know if the battle grows ill…it didn't…we won…for that we want a truce."

"I look forward to it," said the King of Wu as Huang Zhong bowed and departed. He thus turned his attention to the young couple, as it seemed they were getting prepared to leave. After all that he had done the forgotten knight was going on his long journey again only not alone…he would have his daughter to accompany him. Sun Jian felt a mixture of happiness and grief. He was loosing his little girl…but she was going with an honorable man. Approaching the two as they prepared their saddle harnesses, Galthmeir turned to Sun Jian and smiled.

"Seeing me off?" asked Galthmeir.

"In a sense yes," said Sun Jian, "you know there is a place for you here…I would be honored to call you my son-in-law." Galthmeir looked to Sun Shang Xiang as she looked at him with a sideways glance. It was true that he had grown to love this land…and its people, but he also knew that his loyalty to the quest was important.

"I cannot rest King of Wu," said the knight, "not until God commands me or until I find the Grail." Sun Jian nodded in acknowledgement. He admired the young man for his unbreakable courage despite overwhelming odds. No wonder his Sun Shang Xiang loved him…Sun Jian loved him to. Galthmeir faced the King of Wu, cupped his face in his hands and kissed him on the forehead.

"There is however no place I call home than here," said the knight, "you have given me reason…your daughter has given me reason. For that…we will return…you have my promise as a knight." Sun Jian nodded and smiled as Galthmeir helped Shang Xiang upon her horse as he did the same.

"Take care of my daughter knight," said Sun Jian. Sun Shang rode up beside Galthmeir as the knight peered at her then to him.

"She awoke something in me I thought died a long time ago Wu King," said the knight, "I will run through Hell's Fire before I give her up." Sun Jian laughed.

"That should be enough," he said with a chuckle, "good luck."

"We don't need luck father," said Sun Shang Xiang, "we have the Lord." She kissed her father goodbye as both brought their horses to bear rode off into the distant sun.

It had been 2 months since they had left. Sun Jian had been told that for many hours Sun Shang Xiang and Galthmeir prayed but did not know to which god. Sun Jian knew and the medics were amazed that Galthmeir recovered so quickly. The Overlord of the Wu Province, a separated land of the new Whan Republic in merger with Shu and Wu, worried of his daughter but knew that she rode the same path of destiny that her lover forged. She would find her own way…and the knight would lead her in loving arms. As he remembered what Galthmeir told him, "we must have faith…for it is all that is left us in the end…that and love."


End file.
